Unexpected Wish
by Mimi Uesegi
Summary: Shuichi has been feeling sick lately and doesn’t know what’s wrong with him until he goes to the doctor and finds out that he’s pregnant. MPREG -- Lemon
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, it's characters nor make any money from it. **_

He slowly opened his eyes to the sounds of the early morning traffic. He glanced over towards the other side of the bed and saw his golden haired lover, Eiri, sleeping deeply. His hair was a mess, sticking up everywhere. There was something so peaceful about him when he was sleeping. Shuichi smiled while he was staring at Eiri. He was sure that if Eiri had woken up at that instant, he would see the stupid smile pasted on his face. Eiri would, of course, grumble and call him an idiot but he didn't care. Shuichi knew that Eiri loved him and hid it behind that rough exterior he always showed. As he laid there staring at Eiri, he felt his stomach start to turn and he had the urgent need to go puke his guts out. Shuichi jumped out of their bed and ran to the bathroom, he barely made it to the toilet. He sat there, for god knows how long, puking his guts out, it was like he couldn't stop. Then he felt cool hands on his warm forehead as they brushed back his hair.

"Shu, are you okay?" Eiri asked in a sleepy voice as he pulled Shuichi's hair away from his face.

Shuichi barely managed to utter a small weak '_no_' before he started puking again. He puked until there was nothing left in his stomach and for fifteen minutes afterwards he dry heaved. Eiri grew extremely worried about Shuichi's uncontrollable puking. When Shuichi finally stopped, Eiri helped him to stand, wash out his mouth and then carried him back to their bed. Shuichi didn't look so good, he was extremely pale and his skin was clammy to the touch. Eiri silently prayed that Shuichi wasn't sick. Eiri laid Shuichi back in their bed and covered him up, he turned to leave and he felt a weak tug on his pajama pants. He looked down and saw Shuichi's hand. He looked at him and saw that Shuichi had tears running down his face.

"Oh, Shu, it's gonna be okay." Eiri whispered as he lay down next to his cotton candy haired lover. He pulled Shuichi into his arms and stroked his hair. Once Shuichi was asleep, Eiri got up, walked into the living room and called his doctor.

"_This is Dr. Tsuzuki._"

"Hello, Dr. Tsuzuki? This is Eiri Uesugi, the partner of Shuichi Shindo."

"_Yes, Mr. Uesugi_,_ How may I help you?_"

"Well, it's about Shuichi. He's been violently sick this morning and threw up for about a half an hour or so." he told the doctor. While Eiri was talking, he heard the bathroom door slam open and could hear Shuichi puking again. "Oh, god, Shuichi just ran into the bathroom and is throwing up again. Dr. Tsuzuki, what should I do?"

"_You need to bring him in to the office as quickly as possible so I can run some tests and see what's wrong with him._"

"Okay, Dr. Tsuzuki, we'll be there shortly." Eiri hung up the phone and went into the bathroom.

Shuichi was sitting on the floor with tears streaming down his face. He looked up at Eiri and, at that moment, Eiri knew he would do anything for this cotton candy haired idiot. He walked over to Shuichi and picked him up off of the floor. He helped Shuichi brush his teeth and wash his face. Eiri carried him into the other room and sat him down on the bed. He grabbed Shuichi's favorite _Hello Kitty_ pajamas and some socks out of one of the dresser drawers. He helped Shuichi into them. He got himself dressed and picked Shuichi up. He carried Shuichi to his car and placed him in the passenger seat. Once he got in, he looked over at Shuichi, who still felt kind of clammy but wasn't as pale as he was before. Shuichi opened his eyes and looked over at Eiri, the amethyst orbs were glassy and unfocused.

"Where are we going with me only in my jammies, Eiri?" Shuichi said weakly

"I'm taking you to go see Dr. Tsuzuki. I called him this morning and he said to bring you in so he can see what's wrong with you. I'm worried, idiot." Shuichi just smiled at Eiri's comment. He reached his hand over to the one that Eiri had on the middle console and threaded their fingers together. Eiri squeezed the small hand in his.

"I'm okay, Eiri , you'll see."

***

Shuichi was lying on the examination table waiting for Dr. Tsuzuki to come back with the results of all the tests. Eiri stood there holding his hand and stroking his hair. Shuichi hadn't thrown up while they were there but was still visibly pale and the hand that Eiri held trembled slightly. Eiri stroked back the hair from Shuichi's face and kissed him on the forehead. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in" Eiri said. Dr. Tsuzuki walked into the room with a sheaf of papers in his hands and was engrossed in what he was reading. Eiri stood there and watched the doctor for a minute or so and then addressed him, "Um, Dr. Tsuzuki?"

Dr. Tsuzuki looked up like he forgot where he was. He composed himself quickly and walked over to Shuichi, "Sorry about that. Mr. Shindo, can you tell me how long you have been getting sick?"

"I've been throwing up at least once every morning for the last month and today was the first time it was ever that bad. What's wrong with me?"

Dr. Tsuzuki looked down at Shuichi and smiled hesitantly, "Well, what you have _is_ curable and I believe it should be clearing up soon."

"Um, okay but what's wrong with me?"

"You have morning sickness, Mr. Shindo." Both Eiri and Shuichi's eyes grew wide and Shuichi's free hand slid down to his stomach.

"I'm . . . I'm pregnant?" Shuichi asked in a shocked voice.

***

That's it for my first chapter. Sorry but ya'll just gonna have to wait until the next chapter to find out Eiri's reaction. Leave me some comments please and tell me how I did.

***

_**I dropped my fingers from the keyboard of my computer, turned and looked over at Shuichi and Eiri**_

"_**Well, I think that was good for my first try at fanfiction about ya'll." I told them.**_

"_**I liked it. . . a baby. . ." Shuichi whispered dreamily with hearts in his eyes.**_

"_**Ppppbbt, men can't pregnant." Eiri quaffed while lighting up a cigarette.**_

"_**Hey, this is my story, blondie. If I wanted your opinion, I would ask for it. Don't make me give you rectal and testicular cancer as retaliation in the next chapter." I said laughing evilly.**_

"_**Fuck me! She's like Touma." Eiri whispered to Shuichi.**_

"_**WAAAAHHHHH! Please not my two favorite things! WAAAAHHH!" Shuichi wailed.**_

"_**Dammit, Shindo, you cry worse than a girl and I am a girl! If I promise not to do that, will you promise not to cry?" I asked Shuichi as I helped him wipe his tears away.**_

"_**Sniff…Sniff…Okay…Sniff…I'll…stop…Sniff …Sniff… " he whispered**_

"_**Is that all it takes to get him to stop? Who knew the idiot could listen to reason?" Eiri said sarcastically.**_

"_**WAAAAAAHHHHHHH! YUUUUKKIIII!" Shuichi wailed anew.**_

"_**I'm gonna kill you, Eiri! I just got him to stop and you started him up again! You better run fast cause I'm gonna -" I screamed at Eiri as I chased him around the room while Shuichi was sitting in the middle of the floor crying…**_

**.^_^. **_**Ciao *waves***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, it's characters nor make any money from it. **_

"Yes, but I have no idea how far along you are. The only way we can determine that is if you have an ultrasound. We actually have an ultrasound machine here in the office today. Would you like me to check when you're due?" Dr. Tsuzuki said, looking at them.

Shuichi looked up at Eiri and he looked like he was in a daze. Shuichi tugged on the hand he was holding, Eiri looked down at him and smiled. He didn't say anything and just placed his hand over the one Shuichi had on his stomach.

"Let's do it, Dr. Tsuzuki." Shuichi said, his voice sounding stronger than before, as he stared into Eiri's eyes.

"Okay, I'll be right back with the machine." Dr. Tsuzuki left to get the ultrasound machine. Shuichi looked at Eiri with tears shimmering in his eyes.

"We're having a baby, Eiri…_sniff…_I'm going to be a mommy." Shuichi whispered as tears slid down his cheeks. Eiri gently wiped the tears away and lightly kissed Shuichi on the lips. Dr. Tsuzuki came back into the room with the ultrasound machine. He got it all set up and turned towards them.

"Okay, pull his pajama bottoms down to the top of his pubic bone and tuck this towel into the waistband so the gel doesn't get on them." He grabbed the bottle of gel as Eiri slid Shuichi's pajama bottoms down lower and tucked the towel into his waistband. He grabbed Shuichi's hand again and held it.

"What's the gel for, Dr. Tsuzuki?" Eiri asked

"Well, this gel helps transmit the sound waves that this machine emits. They, in turn, transmit back and show us an image of your baby. This gel will feel funny when I put it on your abdomen, Mr. Shindo. Normally the gel would be cold but lucky for you, I have a warmer for it. So here we go."

Dr. Tsuzuki pushed Shuichi's pajama bottoms down a little lower, squeezed some of the gel unto the lower part of Shuichi's stomach and moved the ultrasound paddle around. Shuichi cringed at the sensation of the gel on his stomach. Dr. Tsuzuki was right, it did feel funny. Dr. Tsuzuki stopped the paddle just below and to the left of Shuichi's navel. He pushed a few buttons and an image appeared on the machine's monitor.

"Mr. Shindo, here is your baby. This right here is an arm and this is a leg." Dr. Tsuzuki said as he pointed at the screen. Eiri and Shuichi stared at the screen in awe as Dr. Tsuzuki showed them their baby's profile.

"Oh, Eiri, look. He has your nose." Shuichi whispered. All Eiri could do was smile as he stared at the screen.

"Now, let's listen for his heartbeat." Dr. Tsuzuki pushed a button and the sound of a rapid little heartbeat came through the speakers. New tears slid down Shuichi's face the moment he heard the heartbeat. Eiri closed his eyes and listened to that heartbeat like it was the most precious thing he ever heard.

"Hmmmmmm, this heartbeat has an echo. Let me just check something really quick." the doctor said and then started moving the ultrasound paddle around. He stopped when he saw something surprising and unexpected.

"Well, this is a surprise. Mr. Uesugi? Mr. Shindo? You're having twins. See, this is your second baby. It's positioned in the exact opposite spot of the other baby." Dr. Tsuzuki said as he was pointing at the monitor.

"Twins?" Eiri whispered "Oh, _Amaterasu, _twins." Shuichi closed his eyes in wonder and kissed Eiri's knuckles. Eiri stared at the monitor of the ultrasound machine in disbelief.

"Let me take some measurements really quick so I can determine your approximate due date and I'll also print you out some pictures of the babies." Dr. Tsuzuki said. He pushed some buttons, taking the measurements of the babies so he could determine what their gestation was.

"You are about four and a half months along, Mr. Shindo, and are due on the fifteenth of April. Let me print some pictures of your babies for you guys. Once I print these, I will leave so Mr. Shindo can get cleaned up and I will bring back a prescription for prenatal vitamins."

Dr. Tsuzuki printed off four pictures, two of each baby. He handed them to Eiri and Shuichi and then walked out of the room. Eiri used the towel to wipe the gel off of Shuichi's stomach and pulled up his pajama bottoms. Shuichi giggled when Eiri wiped him off with the towel. Eiri looked at him and saw that he was no longer as pale as he was before. Once Eiri was done, Shuichi sat up slowly and wrapped his arms around Eiri's neck.

"We're having twins, Eiri. Now I'm gonna have two more little Eiri's to love." he said with a giggle. Eiri brushed his hair out of his eyes, kissed him tenderly on the lips and ran his hand across Shuichi's belly. The doctor knocked, came in, and handed the prescription to Eiri.

"Make sure he takes these every morning with a meal, Mr. Uesugi. Okay, you're free to go but, remember to make an appointment for three weeks from now with my nurse up front."

***

Eiri carried Shuichi into their apartment. He kicked the door shut and tightened his arms around Shuichi. Shuichi looked up and saw the heated desire deep in Eiri's eyes. Just that look alone was enough for Shuichi to get aroused. He threaded his fingers into Eiri's hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Eiri lightly traced Shuichi's bottom lip with his tongue. Shuichi's fingers tightened in his hair and Eiri emitted a low growl from deep within his throat while they kissed. Next thing Shuichi knew, he was being laid down on their bed while Eiri's lips still possessed his. Eiri lay down next to Shuichi and in the early afternoon light, he could see Shuichi's rounded belly. He lifted Shuichi's shirt a little and pushed his pajama bottoms down a so he could see it better. Eiri placed his hand on Shuichi's belly and for his reward the babies decided that they would move for the first time. The movement wasn't a kick, it was more like they just shifted positions.

"I . . . I didn't do anything . . . I just -" Eiri stammered. Shuichi smiled with tears glistening in his eyes, he covered Eiri's hand with his own.

"Its okay, Eiri, they know who their daddy is. I bet that's why they moved for you. I'm gonna be a mommy, Eiri." Shuichi said with love shimmering in his eyes. Eiri smiled and pulled Shuichi closer to him. They lay like that for hours with Eiri only getting up to get them something to eat and to help Shuichi get to the bathroom. They fell asleep with their hands intertwined on top of their babies.

***

The next morning, Shuichi didn't have a bout of morning sickness. Eiri told him it was probably okay for him to go to the studio. Eiri kissed him before he went to the studio like he did every day but this time he also kissed him on his belly. He ran his hand across Shuichi's rounded stomach and their twins moved for him again before Shuichi had left. While Shuichi was in the studio practicing with Hiro and Fujisaki, Eiri went to up to the top floor to speak to Touma. Touma smiled when he saw Eiri walk into his office.

"What brings you here, Eiri? Can I help you with something?" Touma asked, smiling.

Eiri didn't say anything and just placed the ultrasound pictures down on the desktop in front of Touma. He went over to stand in front of the windows in Touma's office. Touma's eyes grew wide when he read whose name was on the pictures and what was on them.

"But . . . But . . . _Eiri_?" Eiri turned from the windows and looked down at Touma.

"I was there myself, Touma, so I know it's not a joke. I don't think I would have believed it if Shu had just come out and told me. Remember I told you Shu's been sick lately and that he hasn't been acting like himself at all?"

"Yeah, but, I didn't think-"

"I didn't think it would be this either but it was. We've been extremely careful except for once and I remember that night quite vividly. That was the night their single went platinum." Touma just rolled his eyes and giggled.

"Everybody was a bit wild that night, Eiri, even me." He said with a dreamy smile

"_Ewww_, Seguchi. I don't want to hear anything gross about you and my sister."

"Well, your father is going to be happy. He has _three _new grandchildren on the way."

"_Three_? But, I'm only having two? No, wait? _Mika, too_?"

"Like I said, everybody was a bit wild that night." he said with a chuckle

"Well, I just came by to tell you that we're expecting and that I don't want you working Shuichi to death while their recording their second album. I worry about him and I don't want him to be stressed out during this pregnancy. I want everything to go as smoothly as possible."

"You mean go smoothly for you." Touma said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that too but I'm really serious about this, Touma. Because if Shuichi ever comes home extremely tired, me and you are gonna go rounds. You got me, Seguchi?" Eiri said with a barely veiled threat in his voice. Touma just smiled when he heard the possessiveness in Eiri's voice.

"I got you. You have my word that I won't let anything happen to Shuichi or let him get overtired."

"Good, I've got to go, Touma. I have a meeting with my editor and some shopping to do."

Eiri grabbed the pictures off the desk and left a smiling Touma as he exited the office.

***

_**Hours later in one of the studios at NG…**_

"Okay, do it again, Shuichi, from the top." K said to Shuichi, who was in the recording booth.

Shuichi was tired, hungry and he just wanted to go home. So, he sang like it was the end of the world and wished he got it right this time. All he wanted was some Pocky, his Eiri, and to have a good cry. He placed his hand on his little belly for reassurance. When he woke up this morning, he noticed that he was showing even more than he was the day before. It was more like he had just noticed that he was showing. He had felt a little self conscious about his body so he threw on one of his old off-the-shoulder sweatshirts that was long enough to cover his stomach. He paired it with a plain black belt, pink leggings, and some black ankle boots. His outfit covered him and didn't give away the fact that he was almost 5 months pregnant. Before he had left for the studio, Eiri had kissed him and his belly. Shuichi almost started crying just thinking about the tender look of love on Eiri's face when he kissed Shuichi's belly. Their babies moved for Eiri again this morning.

Then all of a sudden, a wave of nausea hit him like a ton of bricks. He snatched off the headphones and ran out of the recording booth, heading to the nearest bathroom to puke his guts out. He could hear K screaming at him as he ran out of the room. While he was puking, he didn't hear the stall door open. He felt hands pull his hair back away from his face. Once he was done he looked up to see who it was and it was Hiro, his best friend in the whole wide world.

"Are you okay, Shu?" Hiro asked with a look of concern.

Shuichi nodded and slowly stood up. He went over to the sink to rinse out his mouth. When he was done, he turned and looked at his best friend. He placed his hand on his growing belly and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hiro, I have to tell you something and you may be in shock when you hear this."

"What is it, Shuichi? You're not sick are you? If you are, I'll go call Mr. Yuki so he can take you to the hospital and-" Hiro said as he was heading to the door. Shuichi grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door. Hiro really looked concerned about him.

"I'm not sick, Hiro. Me and Eiri already went to the doctor's. I know what's wrong with me."

"Then what is it, Shuichi?"

"I'm pregnant, Hiro! Me and Eiri are having twins!"

***

That's it for chapter two. Don't you wish you could have seen the look on Eiri's face when the doctor said they were having twins? Please leave me comments on how I did with this chapter, they're greatly appreciated.

***

_**I looked over at the skeptical Eiri as he finished reading the latest chapter of the story I had been writing about him and Shuichi.**_

"_**Well, what did you think, Eiri?" I asked him.**_

"_**It was pretty good. Kind of trite and unbelievable in some places but, pretty good." Eiri replied as he lit a cigarette. **_

"_**Coming from you . . . I will totally take that as a compliment." I said with a giggle.**_

"_**Hhmmp" Eiri grunted.**_

"_**What part did you like, Shuichi?" I asked when I turned to look over at Shuichi, who was lounging in my favorite chair. **_

"_**I liked the outfit I was wearing in the studio part and when Eiri kissed my tummy. Kiss my tummy like in the story, Eiri!" Shuichi said as he lifted up his shirt and walked over towards Eiri.**_

"_**Get away from me, you damn brat! I am not kissing your stomach and I would NEVER do that in real life anyways!" Eiri yelled at Shuichi as he moved to the other side of the room quickly.**_

_**Shuichi dropped his shirt, his eyes welled up with tears and started to wail, "BUT YYYUUUKKIIII! WAAAAHHH!"**_

_**I just giggled, rolling my eyes, and wondered why I hung out with these two crazy men… **_

**.^_^. **_**Ciao *waves***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, it's characters nor make any money from it. **_

**Warning: LEMON LEMON LEMON**_**  
**_

* * *

Hiro's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head. He looked down at Shuichi's stomach and noticed the hand sitting on a slightly hidden but prominent bump.

"Are you serious, Shuichi?! How far along are you?" he asked

"I'm almost five months and I didn't even notice. I thought I was getting fat and that all the puking I was doing was because I was sick or something."

"When did you find out?" Hiro asked

"We found out yesterday morning. I was puking so bad that Eiri called my doctor and took me in to see him."

"Mr. Yuki called your doctor and took you in to go see him?! Are you serious?! But Mr. Yuki hates doctors and won't even step foot in a doctor's office even if it's for somebody else! That's big, Shuichi!"

"Yes, it is, Hiro. The doctor wanted to know how far along I was so he gave me an ultrasound and we found out I'm due on the fifteenth of April."

"I know you're happy, Shuichi, but what about Mr. Yuki? What does he think?"

"He's happy about it, too, Hiro. This morning he kissed my belly before I came here. The babies have moved for him twice now. Once yesterday afternoon and again this morning before I came here."

"Really?! No joke?!"

"No joke. Hiro, he loves me but it's just hard for him to show it. But, ever since we found out I was pregnant, he's been acting different. He hasn't even yelled at me once."

"Well, then I'm happy for you, Shuichi. Let's get back in the studio before K kills us. Call me later and we can talk some more."

They both headed back to the studio and when they walked in they saw that Touma was in there.

"Mr. Shindo, I need to talk to you…in private." Touma told him.

"Um, okay. What about, Mr. Seguchi?" Shuichi asked.

"Let's go out into the hall." Touma said. He walked out into the hall and Shuichi followed.

As soon as they were out in the hall, Touma turned and took a really good look at Shuichi. Shuichi was paler than normal and wasn't acting as hyper as usual. Then he noticed the hand that Shuichi had on his belly. Mika did the same thing all the time. It was as if he was instinctively protecting his babies. It was an unconscious move that most pregnant people did. Touma also noticed that he could see the bump of Shuichi's pregnancy even without his hand being there.

"Mr. Shindo, Eiri came by earlier and told me that you guys were expecting. I'm so happy for the two of you." Touma said with a huge smile on his face.

"You are?!!" Shuichi replied with shock in his voice.

"Yes, I am. You guys aren't the only ones with a new baby on the way. Me and Mika have one on the way, too."

"Me and Mrs. Mika are both pregnant?" Shuichi asked in awe. Touma nodded his head and smiled. "Then we can have our baby showers together! But, only if that's okay with you, Eiri, and Mrs. Mika." Shuichi said with a smile

"I have no doubt it will be since you're one my wife's favorite people. The reason why I called you out here is to tell you that you don't have to work those seventeen hour days anymore. You are to go home at six o'clock on the dot everyday no matter what, okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Seguchi."

"Oh, and by the way, you can stop calling me that. You can call me by my name now that we are going to be family. Now since it's almost sixty-thirty, I want you to go in there and tell K that you are going home no matter what he says. If he has a problem with it, tell him he can go talk to Eiri and sees what he says." Touma said with an irritated huff and Shuichi giggled.

"Okay, Touma. Thank you for accepting me into your family." Shuichi whispered before he hugged Touma. Touma just merely smiled and pulled out of the hug. He patted Shuichi on the head and walked away. Shuichi went back into the studio and he could tell that K was about to go into one of his tirades but, Shuichi held up a hand to stop him.

"I was told by Touma that I had to go home at six o'clock everyday regardless of what was going on and that if you had a problem you could take it up with Eiri."

"Touma? When did you start calling the president of NG by his first name?" K asked warily

"When he gave me permission a few minutes ago out in the hall." Shuichi replied. K stared at Shuichi intently for a few minutes. It started to creep Shuichi out at how intensely K was staring at him. Shuichi could feel the babies shift, he automatically placed his hand on them and started to rub little circles on his belly to calm them, at that movement, K's eyes lit up.

"Hmmm, how very interesting…Ah, ha! I know what's going on! Mr. Yuki got you knocked up, didn't he? You must be far enough long that you don't need the stress, right? "

Shuichi's hand stopped moving and he stared at K blankly, "How did you know-"

"Well, first off, your extremely pale and second, you're not bouncing off the walls like you usually do. Also, you're rubbing your belly and I can tell you're pregnant just by looking at you. You hid your bump pretty well but not well enough. Congratulations to you and Mr. Yuki!"

"Pregnant?!" Sakano and Fujisaki both exclaimed. Sakano fainted and Fujisaki just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," Shuichi paused and then continued, "With twins, as a matter of fact, and I'm due on the fifteenth of April. There now you know. Well, I'm going home or Eiri will be mad. Bye, guys. I'll call you later, Hiro" Shuichi said as he walked out of the studio.

"Bye, Shuichi." Hiro and K said. Sakano was still passed out on the floor and Fujisaki still stood there with his mouth hanging open until K closed it for him.

***

Shuichi walked into his and Eiri's apartment, strangely it was very quiet. He couldn't even hear the clicking of the keys on Eiri's laptop. Shuichi instantly became suspicious.

"Eiri?! I'm home!" he yelled, keeping a look out to see where Eiri's head would pop out from as he walked down the hall. Eiri poked his head out of his office and waved at him. Shuichi headed towards him. Eiri stepped out of his office quickly and shut the door.

"What are you doing, Eiri? Why are you acting all sneaky and why did you come out of your office so quickly?" Shuichi asked him.

"I'm doing…something…and I'm not being sneaky. I just don't want you to go into the office yet. I will tell you when you can go in there but, I want you to sit down on the couch while I go get my little mama something to eat." Eiri said as they walked down the hall to the sitting room. He helped Shuichi sit down on the couch and went to the kitchen. Shuichi was in shock, he never knew Eiri could even act like this. He watched him walk down the hall to towards the kitchen. Shuichi relaxed into the couch, pulled his feet under himself and rubbed a hand across his belly. He began to hum and then he began to sing gently to the babies.

Aishi aeba wakareyuku sonna deai kurikaeshita  
Kioku fukaku tesaguri de amai kage wo motomete wa

Eiri could hear Shuichi singing his favorite song by Namie Amuro while he was in the kitchen making him some ramen. Every time he heard Shuichi's voice, he instantly got turned on. Eiri walked back down the hall with Shuichi's ramen and when he got to the sitting room, he stopped dead in his tracks. Shuichi had this look of pure contentment on his face while he sat there on the couch, rubbing his belly and singing to their unborn children. The desire Shuichi had aroused in Eiri, when he had started singing, had turned into something entirely different. Eiri recognized it as a deep and unwavering love for Shuichi and their unborn children. Shuichi didn't even notice him standing there and he was still singing in that sweet voice of his…

Nagareru toki wo kokoro ni arinoma ma ni  
Futari no hibi wa mou sugu omide

Shuichi had never been as beautiful than he was right at that moment, pregnant with his babies and singing to them. Eiri felt his heart swell and overflow with his love for Shuichi and their babies.

"Shuichi?" Eiri whispered. Shuichi stopped singing, looked over at Eiri and smiled. That smile stole Eiri's heart all over again. He almost dropped the bowl of ramen and if he had, he knew Shu would have cried. He walked over to the couch very carefully.

"Here's your favorite ramen and I made it just the way you like it." Eiri said as he handed Shu the bowl. Shuichi took the bowl from Eiri and sniffed it, like he always did, and proceed to scarf it down like it was his last meal. Eiri was in shock at how fast Shuichi had ate the ramen.

"Mmmmmm… that was good, Eiri, but I want to know what's in that office…now." Shuichi said with a determined look at the office door. Eiri took the bowl from Shuichi and went to put it into the dishwasher. He took his sweet time until he heard the brat yelling his name.

"EIIIIRRRRIII!"

"I'm coming, brat! Keep your panties on! Damn!" Eiri said in amused irritation. He was actually silently laughing at Shuichi's impatience. Eiri went back out into the sitting room and Shuichi was staring at the door of Eiri's office. Eiri walked over to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him up from off of the couch.

"You have to close you eyes before we go in there, okay?" he said as he led Shuichi to the office door. Shuichi nodded his head and closed his eyes. Eiri opened the door to the office and led Shuichi in.

"Open your eyes, Shu." he whispered in Shuichi's ear and stepped back.

Shuichi opened his eyes and let out a little shocked gasp. Eiri had changed his office into a nursery for the babies. He had moved out all of his furniture and repainted the room in pastels, with fairy tale characters and scenes on the walls. Shuichi eyes welled up with tears as he turned around and looked at his Eiri. Eiri had a blush staining his cheeks and nose. He had his head bent down and was wringing his hands.

"Do you like it, Shuichi? If you don't, I'll change it and-"

Shuichi placed his hand over Eiri's mouth, effectively stopping Eiri in mid sentence. The tears finally spilled over and slid down his cheeks. Eiri reached up with both hands and wiped them away. Shuichi took his hand away from Eiri's mouth and smiled up at him.

"Oooh, Eiri, It's beautiful. I don't want you to change anything, it's perfect. When did you have this painted?" Shuichi said as he looked around the room again.

"I had it painted this morning after you left for the studio. I didn't get any furniture because we should do that together. I had the room painted because I wanted to show you that I'm willing to give up anything for you even my precious office."

As soon as Eiri said that, new tears slid down Shuichi's cheeks. Eiri kissed away these new tears as well and then something in the kisses changed. Eiri's kisses seemed to get hotter with each one he gave. Shuichi shivered with desire and wrapped his arms around Eiri's neck. When their lips finally touched, Shuichi moaned and nipped at Eiri's lower lip. Eiri growled deep in his chest and pulled Shuichi closer. Eiri could feel the bump of their children pressed up against him, it made him want Shuichi even more.

He bent down and lifted Shuichi in his arms, never once letting their lips part. He carried Shuichi to their room and placed him gently on the bed. He disentangled his lips from Shuichi's and pulled his arms from around his neck. Shuichi lay back on the pillows and watched Eiri hurriedly pull off his clothes. Once Eiri's clothes were gone, he straddled Shuichi and slowly undressed him. He kissed every piece of skin he exposed. Shuichi thought he was going to die from the heat coursing in his veins that Eiri was stirring up. Shuichi's breathing had started to hitch with every kiss Eiri laid upon his skin.

"Eiri…oooh…I…can't…take it…anymore…aaahh" he exclaimed in a series of breathy pants.

Once Shuichi was naked, Eiri ran his hands over every inch of him. When his hands got to the bump that was their unborn children he stopped, he could feel them move just under the skin. Eiri ran his hands over them slowly, bent down and kissed them. He looked up at Shuichi's face and could see new tears shimmering in Shuichi's eyes. Eiri lay down next to Shuichi and pulled him into his arms.

"I love you." he whispered right before he kissed Shuichi.

Their passion became something more than just desire with Eiri's utterance of love. Shuichi twined his fingers into Eiri's hair and yanked on it. Eiri growled and trailed his fingers down Shuichi's back. Shuichi arched into him and he could feel Eiri's hardness press into his hip. Shuichi slid his fingers down Eiri's body and then grasped his hardness in his hands. Eiri growled at the feel of Shuichi's hands on him. Eiri searched under the pillows for the lube while Shuichi stroked and caressed him. Once Eiri got it in his hands, he put some on his fingers and went questing. Eiri ran his finger around and around until he nearly drove Shuichi mad with desire and then plunged his finger in to the hilt.

"Ooooh…Eiri" Shuichi moaned loudly. Eiri teased him for an hour, letting his fingers slide slowly in and out of Shuichi. When Eiri couldn't take it anymore, he laid Shuichi on his back, lubed himself up and slowly started to slide into Shuichi.

"Oh…God…Eiri…" Shuichi cried out.

Inch by inch, Eiri slid himself into Shuichi until he was in to the hilt. He felt Shuichi shudder once he was fully in. He grabbed both of Shuichi's wrists in one hand and held them down above his head. Shuichi wrapped his legs around Eiri's waist and arched his hips up impatiently. Eiri slowly slid out of Shuichi and then slammed himself back in. Shuichi's back arched from the sensation. Eiri has never been in this deep before and it feels so good. Shuichi trembled from the sheer force of Eiri's strokes. Eiri bent down to Shuichi's neck and bit him while his strokes started to become faster and faster.

"Ohhh…God…oh…ooh…Eiri…Aaaaah…" Shuichi panted in a near scream.

Eiri let go of his hands and Shuichi wrapped them around his neck. Eiri reached down and started to stroke Shuichi in time with his own strokes. He could feel the beginning trembles of Shuichi's orgasm, so he started to thrust and stroke harder. Shuichi screamed when he came and had clamped down so tightly on him, that Eiri thought he was gonna pass out. Eiri kept thrusting until he came as well. They both lay there for awhile, still connected and shuddering. Eiri slid out of Shuichi and laid down next to him. He looked over and saw that Shuichi was passed out, Eiri smiled. He got up, went to the bathroom and got a wash cloth. He cleaned himself and Shuichi up, once he was done he got back into bed and pulled Shuichi close to him. He laid his hand on Shuichi's belly, smiled and fell asleep with his little family in his arms.

* * *

**_That was chapter three, ya'll. Yes, it got a little lovey dovey there for a second but, I'm sure the lust helped to even it out…Lol…We all know that Eiri really does love Shuichi but you know how he normally is…all gruff and no fluff. Comments are greatly appreciated. .^_^._**

* * *

  
**  
I walked back into the room with the tea tray just as Eiri was finishing up the reading of the latest installment of my story.**

"Since Shuichi isn't here, tell me what you really think of that chapter, Eiri." I said to him, secretly hoping that I got something right in this chapter. I poured him a cup of tea and placed it on the end table next to the chair he sat in.

Eiri sat there silently for a few moments. He picked up his cup of tea, took a sip and then smiled at me, "You wrote it very well, Mimi. I really do love Shu and you captured it quite nicely. The sex scene wasn't that bad either, tasteful yet vivid at the same time. "

"Do I see tears shimmering in those golden orbs?" I said with a giggle.

He blinked a few times and looked away quickly. Eiri coughed, cleared his throat and then glared at me. If looks could kill, I would be soo dead right now.

"You saw nothing…You understand?" he said, giving me his infamous "Look of Death".

"Oh, yeah, I understand…you big softie." I said with a laugh, almost dropping my cup of tea. Eiri just rolled his eyes at me and drank his tea while I laughed at his plight…

**.^_^. Ciao *waves***


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, it's characters nor make any money from it. **_

* * *

**_Two Months Later… _  
**  
Today was special. It was the day of Shuichi and Mika's baby shower. They had been planning it for over a month and everybody that was important in their lives would be there.

"Eiri, everyone's gonna be here soon. Aren't you even dressed yet?" Shuichi yelled. Eiri came out of their bedroom, buttoning up his shirt. Shuichi smiled when he saw his Eiri.

"I'm dressed so quit nagging me, brat. What are you doing, Shu?" Eiri asked as he walked down the hall.

"I'm putting the cake on the table. Thank you for getting it strawberry, it's my ultimate favorite." Shuichi said as he placed the cake on the console table, where all the food was.

Eiri was getting more and more possessive of him and their babies. Shuichi was so big now, that he couldn't really walk anywhere anymore so that made going to the studio nearly impossible for him. He looked like he was going to pop at any moment, considering he still had about two months to go. He was too far along now to keep his hair dyed pink as well. He hadn't dyed it since a week after they found out about the twins. He decided to let it grow out until the twins were a year old and then dye it back to the way it was before. His hair now had four inches of black new growth and brushed the middle of his back.

"Anything for my Shu." Eiri said with a smile, "What time is everybody supposed to be here?" Eiri asked while looking at his wristwatch.

"Well, Touma and Mika should be here shortly and everybody else should be in route. Even your father is coming." Shuichi said as he straightened up the living room a little. Eiri stopped dead in his tracks as he was walking across their living room.

"My…My father is coming? When did he say he was coming?"

Ever since Eiri had told his father about the twins two months ago, there had been huge lengthy arguments. At first, his father had wanted Shuichi to have an abortion but, Eiri was against that from the moment his father had even suggested it. He had finally told his father that if he couldn't accept the twins and Shuichi then he could just forget about him as well. His father had finally given in the week before but had not said anything about coming to the baby shower until he had called the day before.

"He called yesterday. Didn't I tell you?" Shuichi told Eiri

"No, you didn't. What did he say?" Eiri inquired.

"Well, he said -"

**{Flashback to yesterday afternoon}**

"Brinnnng, brinnng"

Shuichi waddled quickly through the living room to answer the phone

"Hello?" he said when he answered the phone.

"_Is Eiri there?_" a familiar voice asked. Shuichi's mouth dropped in shock when he heard the voice.

"Father Uesugi? Is that you?" he asked.

"_Yes, it's me. How are you and the twins doing, Shuichi?_" Eiri's father asked.

"We're doing okay. How are you, Father Uesugi?"

"_I'm doing okay. I was just calling to let Eiri know I'm coming to the baby shower tomorrow. I will be with Touma and Mika when they come. Is that okay?_" Tears welled up in Shuichi's eyes and ran freely down his face as he smiled. He was so glad Eiri's father had changed his mind.

"We'd be happy to have you over. Eiri has been really upset lately but this changes everything. He'll be so glad to see you. We really want you at the party…he really wants you at the party. You're his father so, of course it's okay."

"_I'm sorry that I made my son upset but, he knows how I can be. I choose not to be like that anymore. If he chooses you and the twins as his life then I can do no less than to support him in his decision. So, I'll see you and Eiri tomorrow, Shuichi. Bye._"

"Bye, Father Uesugi."

**{Flashback to the present}**

"He said he would be coming with Mika and Touma. I was shocked when he called, too. He even asked how me and the twins were doing. Amazing, huh?" Eiri stared at Shuichi for a second and then smiled.

"Yes, it is amazing." he said with that smile still pasted on his face.

"Ding Dong"

"That must be them now, I'll go get the door, Shu. You just go sit on the couch and look pretty." he said and went to answer the door. He smiled when he saw Touma and Mika. Mika was almost as big as Shuichi and Touma had bags of presents in his hands with a huge smile pasted on his face.

"Come in, guys. Your partner in crime is on the couch, Mika. Touma, you can set the presents on the table near the sliding glass doors." he said. Mika and Touma went inside and he could see his father standing back by the elevator. He could hear Mika and Shuichi squealing when they saw each other as his father walked up to him.

"Father, I -" Eiri started but his father placed a finger over his lips and cut him off. Eiri's father moved his hand from his mouth and looked at Eiri with determination in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Eiri, for the way I have acted. Can you forgive an old man for not listening, being stubborn and set in his ways?"

Eiri looked at his father and didn't say anything. He just nodded his head and then pulled his father into a hug. His father wrapped his arms around him. "I guess Shuichi has worked some miracles."

"Why do you say that, Father?" Eiri asked as he pulled back with a confused look on his face.

His father chuckled, "Because you haven't hugged me since you were a little boy. Now, where is Shuichi at? I want to thank him for giving my son back to me."

Eiri's father walked in and went down the hallway while Eiri closed the door of their apartment. Eiri went to the living room and saw his father standing by Shuichi, who was sitting on the couch. He smiled because everything was just as it should be.

"Oh, sweet Amaterasu! Shuichi, you're huge!" Eiri's father blurted out and Shuichi just giggled

"Of course I am, Father Uesugi. I'm seven months pregnant with twins." Shuichi said with a giggle, "Here you can sit next to me." Shuichi patted the seat next to him and Eiri's father sat down.

Eiri sat down in one of the chairs he had brought up from the storage and stared at his cotton candy haired love. Shuichi looked up and caught Eiri looking at him. He smiled widely and mouthed, 'I love you' to Eiri. The door bell rang again and Eiri got up to answer the door. For about twenty minutes or so, the doorbell rang non stop until everyone they had invited was there. Shuichi looked around the room and saw everyone he cared about in his living room…Hiro, K, Sakano, Fujisaki, Tatsuha, Ryuichi, Noriko, Touma, Mika, Father Uesugi but most of all, Eiri was there.

Everybody was laughing at something K had said and Eiri… was laughing too… His eyes weren't cold anymore. Shuichi smiled, basking in all the love that was in the room. He looked up and caught Eiri's eyes. He could see love shinning there now, no more frost. Shuichi got up from the couch and waddled across the room to where Eiri was sitting. He started to sit down in his lap and Eiri didn't freeze up like he normally did. Once Shuichi was completely seated in his lap, Eiri wrapped his arms around him.

"Yes, Shu?" he said, looking down into those amethyst orbs he loved so much. He pushed Shuichi's long hair out of his face and smiled at him

"Nothing." Shuichi whispered and laid his head down on Eiri's shoulder, "It's just that…I love you so much, Eiri." Eiri sighed and pulled Shuichi closer to him the moment he heard that.

Then Eiri and Shuichi noticed that the room got really quiet. They both looked up and everyone was watching them. They all had smiles on their faces and then in unison they all said, "Awww."

Eiri and Shuichi both blushed and were embarrassed that they were caught like that. Eiri lifted Shuichi from his lap and stood up.

"How about we have Mika and Shuichi open presents now." Eiri said as he led Shuichi back to the couch and had him sit next to Mika.

Everyone went and grabbed the presents they had gotten for Mika and Shuichi. Mika and Shuichi had told everyone to get something neutral because neither one of them had decided to know the sex of their babies. Hiro's presents were first; He got Mika a really cute cashmere layette set in a really soft yellow and for Shuichi, he got matching sleeper sets that said 'My mommy's a rock star'. Shuichi and Eiri both loved the sleeper sets that Hiro had gotten because the twins mommy really was a rockstar. Fujisaki gave both Mika and Shuichi custom made cds with lullabies he wrote on them. Ryuichi got a Kumagorou for each of the babies. Noriko gave them Moses baskets for the babies to nap in when they were little. Tatsuha got them christening outfits. K got them each a teddy bear and a hand-embroidered blanket. Touma got the twins matching bassinets in pastel colors. Father Uesugi got all of his grandbabies silver rattles. Last of all was Eiri, he got his sister a bassinet that was filled with clothes, blankets, and toys, everything a baby could want.

"Shu?" Eiri said. Shuichi looked up and watched Eiri walk over to him. Eiri knelt down at his feet and everyone got real quiet in the room. Eiri pulled a box out of his pocket and Shuichi's breath caught in his throat, it was a ring box.

"Y- Yes, Eiri?" Shuichi asked. Eiri looked really nervous, so he cleared his throat.

"Shu, what I got isn't for the babies…it's for you. We've been together for three years and sometimes it has felt like forever but, I know I love you and that I will always love you. You've put up with enough stuff from me even when you didn't have to. You loved me enough to stay by my side no matter what we were going through at the time and I just wanted to know…" Eiri let his words trail off into nothing. He opened the box to reveal a five carat princess-cut deep pink sapphire surrounded by amethysts and diamonds set in white gold, "Shuichi, will you marry me and be my idiot forever?"

Tears started to run down Shuichi's face. He was so choked up, he just couldn't say anything. He started to laugh while he was crying. He leaned forward and pulled Eiri into a kiss. After awhile Eiri pulled from the kiss and wiped the tears from Shuichi's cheeks. "Well, Shuichi, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Eiri…Yes, I'll marry you…and be your idiot forever." Shuichi whispered. Eiri smiled, pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto Shuichi's finger. Everybody hugged, kissed and congratulated them. It was the best baby shower ever as far as Shuichi was concerned.

***

**_A few hours later…_**

After everyone had said their goodbyes and left, Shuichi and Eiri were laying together in their bed. Eiri had his fingers entwined with Shu's on top of his pregnant belly. Shuichi was staring at his engagement ring, still not believing that Eiri had asked him to marry him in front of everyone.

"Shu?" Eiri whispered

"Yes, Eiri?" he replied looking up at his love.

"Do you think everyone had fun at the baby shower?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure they did especially when the great Eiri Yuki got down on one knee and asked a gorgeous pink-haired popstar to marry him." Shuichi said with a smile on his lips and Eiri chuckled.

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" Eiri said, laughing.

"Nope, never, not even when we're old and all of our grandkids are running around creating havoc. Even then, I will never let you live it down." Shuichi said and, as if to prove Shuichi's point, the babies both gave a violent kick against their entwined hands. Eiri and Shuichi busted out laughing. Eiri gathered Shuichi in his arms, lightly kissed him on the lips, tucked his head underneath his chin and held him close.

"I love you, Shu." he whispered

"I love you too, Eiri." Shuichi whispered back.****

* * *

That's the end of chapter 4. I had so much fun writing this chapter. I got idea of a double baby shower from my sister because she and her best friend had just done the same thing. I hope you liked it. Comments greatly appreciated.

* * *

__

I looked up from my keyboard and see Shuichi staring off into space, smiling like an idiot

"Why are you smiling like that? Did you like the story?" I asked him.

"Yes, I liked the story and the only difference is that I wasn't pregnant when Eiri asked me to marry him." he sighed with hearts in his eyes.

"Eiri proposed to you?! Seriously? When?" I said excitedly.

"Last night, after a few rounds of…um…you know." he said as he blushed.

"Heehee…Yeah, I know what you mean…I'd blush too if I was talking about Eiri. Let me see the ring he gave you." I asked and held out my hand for Shuichi's. Shuichi set his hand in mine. I was taken aback for a second, the ring was gorgeous. It was a five carat amethyst solitaire set in white gold surrounded by diamonds.

"Oh my god, I almost got the ring right, didn't I?" I said in shock, "It's just how I pictured it but the main stone is different because I know your favorite color is pink."

"Yep. So, what's the next chapter about?" He asked me.

I explained the next chapter to him while we both sat there and admired his beautiful ring from his beautiful lover… 

**.^_^. Ciao *waves***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, it's characters nor make any money from it. **

* * *

**_A couple of weeks after the baby shower . . ._**

Shuichi was walking down the hallway towards the living room so he could watch some television when he felt this sharp pain shoot through his side. Shuichi fell to his knees and nearly fainted from the pain. "Aaaaahhhh!" Shuichi screamed as another streak of pain shot through him. Eiri came running from their bedroom as soon as he heard Shuichi scream. He dropped to his knees next to Shuichi and gently lifted him into his lap.

"Shu? Shu? Are you okay?" Eiri asked

"No, Eiri . . . It hurts so bad . . . aaaaah . . . Oh god!" Shuichi screamed again and then passed out in a dead faint. Eiri picked him up, ran out of the apartment, down to the car and rushed him to the hospital.

Eiri paced the floor of the room they had placed Shuichi in. They had hooked Shuichi up to a whole bunch of monitors while he was passed out. He looked so small in that bed under all those cords, Eiri just wanted to cry seeing him like that. He was glad Shuichi was still passed out so he didn't have to deal with the pain. The nurses said they had called Dr. Tsuzuki but he hadn't showed up yet. Eiri had called Touma and told him that they were at the hospital. He also told Touma that he would keep him informed of what was going on. Eiri wouldn't let any of the other doctors touch Shuichi except for the one who did the ultrasound. He was afraid they might hurt Shuichi further and until Dr. Tsuzuki knew what was wrong with his Shu, no other doctor could go near him. Right when Eiri had decided to go bug the nurses to call Dr. Tsuzuki again, he walked into the room.

"Hello, Mr. Uesugi. How has Shuichi been doing lately?" he asked. Eiri looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"How does he look to you, Dr. Tsuzuki?" Eiri said with anger just below the surface. Dr. Tsuzuki looked at him, grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled him closer.

"I'm talking about normally before this happened today. Has he been complaining about any pain whatsoever?" Dr. Tsuzuki said in a whisper.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. Tsuzuki. I'm just worried about him and no, he hasn't been complaining about any pain. I don't really let him do much of anything because he's eight months pregnant with twins. He was a very small person to begin with and I'm afraid that if he gets any bigger it's gonna kill him." Eiri replied, the anger dying in his voice.

"I agree with you there, Mr. Uesugi. If he does get bigger it really might kill him. When you brought him in, one of the OB/GYN's on staff do an ultrasound. It shows that your children are fine but their bigger than I think Shuichi's body can handle. We have to give him a c-section within the next twenty-four hours and if we wait any longer, it can be dangerous for him and the babies. It will be your choice to make, Mr. Uesugi, if Shuichi doesn't wake up soon." the doctor told him and then walked out of the room.

Eiri let the tears he'd been holding back this whole time, run freely down his face. He stood there and cried for his love and their children. He was so worried about Shuichi and their babies. He wouldn't be able go on if something happened to them. They were his life and everything he did, he did for them. Eiri was so preoccupied with his crying that he didn't notice Shuichi had woken up. Shuichi watched his Eiri cry, so brokenly, and silent tears ran down his face. Eiri turned around at that moment and saw Shuichi staring at him. He ran over to the bed, sank into the chair next to it, and grabbed Shuichi's hand.

"Shu . . . Oh thank Amaterasu, you woke up. Are you in pain?" he asked Shuichi. Shuichi shook his head slowly and reached up a hand to wipe away Eiri's tears. Eiri's eyes drifted shut the moment Shuichi's hand touched his face. He turned his face slightly and kissed the palm of that sweet little hand.

"How long have I been here, Eiri?" Shuichi whispered.

"You've been here for at least seven hours and you've been passed out the whole time. Dr. Tsuzuki came and said you that you have to have a c-section within the next twenty-four hours. He's fears for you and the babies because you're too small to carry them." Eiri told him.

"Do it, Eiri, tell him to do it. I want our babies to be safe." Shuichi whispered.

"Are you sure, Shu? I want you to be safe." Eiri asked worriedly

"Yes, I'm sure. I will be safe and if you're not in there with me, I will hurt you in places that doctor won't be able to find ever again." Shuichi told Eiri with mock fierceness in his voice. Eiri chuckled a little, stood and walked out to the nurses' station. He told them to inform Dr. Tsuzuki that Shuichi was awake and that he wanted to go through with the c-section. They called Dr. Tsuzuki and told him that the doctor would be there shortly. Eiri went back into the room with Shuichi to wait for Dr. Tsuzuki.

***

An hour later . . .

Another doctor came into the room with Dr. Tsuzuki when he came back to check on Shuichi. Eiri stood up and walked over towards Dr. Tsuzuki. Dr. Tsuzuki brought the other doctor forward and introduced him to Yuki.

"Mr. Uesugi, the nurses informed me that Shuichi has agreed to the c-section. He will need an epidural. This is Dr. Koji and he's the anesthesiologist who will be giving Shuichi his epidural. He will explain to you what you need to do to help Shuichi with this part. " Dr. Tsuzuki said. Dr. Koji stepped forward and shook Eiri's hand. Dr. Koji had a wheeled tray with him that had some syringes, needles, tubes and other medical stuff on it.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Koji, the head of anesthesiology. Mr. Uesugi, are you Mr. Shindo's partner?" the doctor asked as he crossed the room to the other side of Shuichi's bed. Shuichi and Eiri both looked at him warily, not knowing what he was going to do next.

"Yes, I am." Eiri told him as he walked back to Shuichi's bedside.

"Good, good. It's good to have the partner involved. Do you know what an epidural is Mr. Uesugi?" Dr. Koji asked Eiri.

"No, I don't. What is an epidural?" Eiri asked with a worried look.

"An epidural is a form of local anesthetic. I will be placing a tube into the tissue of your partner's spine, between the skin of his spinal cord and the bones of his spinal column. Once inserted, I will be able to administer pain medication during his c-section." Dr. Koji told him. "I need you to help Mr. Shindo to sit up on the side of the bed and I want him to be facing you. I am going to be placing a catheter into his lower spine. I need you to help him stay relaxed and to stay very, very still because he can not move under any circumstances. If he moves while I am trying to put the epidural in he can cause permanent damage to either his spine, his brain or can even cause his own death. Do you understand me, Mr. Uesugi?" the doctor told him as he got his things ready on the tray on the other side of Shuichi's bed.

"Yes." Eiri whispered. He looked down at Shuichi. Shu just smiled at him and handed him his hand. Eiri gently helped Shuichi to sit up, Shuichi's belly dwarfed him. Eiri didn't know how Shu could handle being kicked from the inside out or being as big as a house but, Eiri would never say that to Shu. He would never say anything like that to hurt his little love.

"How are you doing, Mr. Shindo? Are you comfortable?" Dr. Koji asked

"No, I'm not comfortable. Would you be if you had two people kicking you from the inside out?" Shuichi said snappishly as he sat on the side of his hospital bed. The twins were taking turns sticking their feet into his ribs and bladder and if the doctor didn't hurry up he was gonna pee on himself, Eiri and the floor in front of him.

"I'm sorry to hear that and no, I wouldn't be either. Do you have any questions about what I am about to do?" the doctor said as he wiped iodine on Shuichi's back.

"Does it hurt?" Shuichi asked worriedly.

"It shouldn't hurt but it is uncomfortable. If it starts to hurt while I'm putting it in, please don't hesitate to tell me as quickly as possible. Okay?" the doctor told him.

"Okay, Dr. Koji."

"Okay now, Mr. Uesugi, stand in front of Mr. Shindo." the doctor said to Eiri. Eiri moved to stand in front of Shuichi, who was sitting on the side of the hospital bed, "Mr. Shindo, please place your hands on your partner's shoulders and when I tell you not to move, don't move. Okay?"

"Okay" Shuichi replied as he placed his hands on Eiri's shoulders. Shuichi looked up at Eiri and Eiri gave him a slight smile. Eiri bent his head forward and touched his forehead to Shuichi's. Shuichi could hear his Eiri praying to Amaterasu to protect Shuichi and the babies. Eiri must be really scared because as long as they had been together, he had never heard Eiri pray.

"Okay, here we go. Don't move, Mr. Shindo. I'm sliding the catheter into the tissue of your spine right now. Does it hurt?" the doctor asked. You could actually hear an audible "popping" noise in the room.

"No, all I feel is pressure." Shuichi replied through clenched teeth with a death grip on Eiri's shoulders. The catheter felt funny going into his back. He could feel it twisting through his back and then the sensation was gone.

"Good, good. There I have it in and now I have to insert the tube. You must stay still for a little while longer, Mr. Shindo." the doctor told him. Shuichi felt something like a feather slide up his back.

"Oooh, that feels funny, it makes me wanna laugh." Shuichi said trying not to. Shuichi could feel tape being placed on his back and shoulders.

"I'm glad it tickles and doesn't hurt. Okay, I'm done. You can lay him back down, Mr. Uesugi."

Eiri helped Shuichi to lie back down on the bed. The doctor came around to the other side of the bed with a syringe.

"There is pain medicine and some more of the local anesthetic in this syringe and I'm going to injected it into the I.V. junction I placed at the top of your left shoulder, Mr. Shindo. You will instantly get dizzy and within an hour you should be numb from the waist down." the doctor told Shuichi as he injected him with the medication. "How do you feel, Mr. Shindo?" Shuichi didn't say anything and just laughed in response. Dr. Koji smiled and turned to Eiri.

"Mr. Uesugi, I will be back in about thirty minutes to see if the numbing medication has taken effect on Mr. Shindo."

"Okay." Eiri said as he sat down in the chair next to Shuichi's bed, wondering what was next to come. . .

**Okay, that's it for Chapter 5. I'm sorry it's sad, scary and has a lot of technical terms but I had to make sure I got it right. Considering I have had an epidural and a c-section before, I should have gotten it right. Comments are most welcome and greatly appreciated.  
**

_**I looked over towards Eiri and Shuichi and saw that Eiri was holding Shuichi in his lap with his arms wrapped around him. Shuichi was crying his little heart out.**_

"What's wrong, Shuichi?" I asked the little pink fluff ball as I stroked his hair.

"You're trying to kill me off! WAAAHHHH!" he wailed. I looked at Eiri and he just shook his head.

"Why do you say that, Shu?" I whispered.

"Because you got me in the hospital and it's a dire situation!" he wailed even louder

"Shuichi, no it's not. Look at me please." I told him. Shuichi turned and looked up at me. I melted when I saw the tears in those sweet little amethyst eyes that were so like my daughter Amythz's*. I wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"I'm not trying to kill you off in the story, Shu. How else were you going to have the babies in the story? Remember I explained that the last time you were here. Imagine trying to push a 10 pound bowling ball out the tip of your dick and that's basically what giving birth is like." I told him. Eiri and Shuichi both cringed at that image.

"On average, a baby's head can be from 10 inches around to bigger. My twins** were my smallest babies at 2 lbs each and each of their heads were 12 and a half inches around."

"But why do I need to have all that medicine and stuff?"

"Cause they have to cut you open for you to have the babies, that's what a c-section is. I know because I've had 4 of them. Come on, I'll write you some bubbly love poems so you can turn them into songs and sing them to Eiri."

"Okay" Shu said happily.

Eiri shook his head as I easily distracted Shuichi from the story with the promises of love poems . . .

Note*: I have a daughter named Amythz (this is the correct spelling of her name because this is the way I chose to spell Amethyst). She's seven years old and her eyes are amethyst but they're the color of lavender amethyst. Amethyst just happens to be my favorite gemstone. .^_^.

Note**: I have twins named, Gemini and Dallas. They're a year younger than my daughter, Amythz. Yes, I know I have a strange taste in names when it comes to my kids. 

_****_

.^_^. Ciao *waves*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, it's characters nor make any money from it. **

* * *

Eiri called Touma while he and Shuichi were waiting for the epidural to take effect. "Touma, they gave him an epidural and now we're just waiting for the medication to work."

"Well, how long do I have before the twins get here?"

"I asked the nurses what kind of time frame were we looking at and they said as soon as Shu was numb we could have the twins in less than an hour afterwards. So, if you want to be the first one to see them, you get your butt down here fast. Oh, yeah, make sure you call everybody else once we know everything is going to be okay. I can't wait until you get here, Touma. I'm scared out of my mind."

"It will be okay, Eiri, and by the way your father said you and Shuichi are having two boys."

"Oh no, please tell me he didn't start a betting pool on the sex of my children?" Eiri said as he rolled his eyes.

Touma laughed, "Yes, unfortunately he did. The highest bet is that you have girls."

"Oh, lord, forbid should that happen to me. I would go nuts if I had two daughters, Shuichi would love it though. Could you imagine if I had three pink haired girls in my house trying to get my attention and irritating me to no end? I really would go insane." Touma busted out laughing on the phone.

"Okay, okay, I get your point, Eiri. That would be scary, by the way, because Shindo is even more girly than Mika. We'll be there in a few minutes. What room are you in again?"

"We're on the 4th floor in room 26. You can't miss it because the nurses attached pink balloons to the door knob as soon as they found out who Shuichi was."

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll tell Ryuichi to be careful. See you soon, Eiri."

"Bye, Touma." Eiri said as he hung up the phone. He looked down at Shuichi and smiled. Shuichi was propped up in the bed and watching some anime on TV. He walked over towards Shu's bed. Shu turned, looked at him and smiled. Eiri sat next to him and placed an arm around him. Shuichi laid his head against Eiri's chest.

"I can't wait to have them, Eiri. It had really started to hurt every time they kicked me. I think I'm numb already but I'll wait until Touma and Mika get here." Shuichi said quietly. Eiri pulled him closer and placed a hand on Shu's belly. One of the babies kicked him and he smiled.

"It won't be long until their here, Shu." he told him. They sat there watching TV together until they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Eiri called as he looked towards the door and everybody they knew rushed through the door. Eiri stood up from Shuichi's bed when Mika, Noriko, and Ryuichi all ran over to hug Shuichi. Eiri walked over to where Touma and the others were standing.

"So, how long is it now?" Touma asked.

"Well, I told Shu to wait until you got here. I thought you were going to wait on calling everybody until you got here, Touma."

"I was but Mika beat me to it. She was making phone calls while we were in the car on our way here."

Dr. Tsuzuki came into the room and smiled at all the people in the room. "I see that your families are here and that's good, Mr. Uesugi. How is Shuichi doing?"

"He says he feels numb. I was just getting ready to go have the nurses call you." Eiri told him. Dr. Tsuzuki walked over to Shuichi's bed and smiled down at Shuichi. Mika, Noriko, and Ryuichi all moved out of Dr. Tsuzuki's way.

"So, you're feeling numb, Shuichi?"

"Yes, I feel numb. I can't even move my toes. I can't feel anything at all."

"Well, let's do a test to see and if you are that means your babies will be here shortly."

Dr. Tsuzuki lifted the bottom of the blankets up over Shuichi's toes. He chuckled when he saw the hot pink nail polish on the little toenails. Dr. Tsuzuki pulled a pen from his coat pocket and ran it around Shuichi's foot. "Do you feel that, Mr. Shindo?"

"No, I can't feel that, Dr. Tsuzuki. If I had of I would be laughing right now because I am extremely ticklish. I told you I was numb and I can't feel the babies kick either unless my hand on my tummy."

"Since the epidural has taken effect, I will contact all the surgical staff and tell them to prep the surgery for your c-section. When I come back we will be taking you to go have your c-section. Okay, Mr. Shindo?"

"Okay, Dr. Tsuzuki. Thank you for doing everything you can for our babies." Shuichi said to him

"You are most welcome and I am glad to help. I'll be back with some orderlies in fifteen minutes to help you to get to surgery." Dr. Tsuzuki said and then walked out of the room.

"We'll all go and wait in the waiting room. You better come out and tell us about the babies afterwards, Eiri." Touma said as he walked out of the room.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Eiri and Shuichi and left the room. Eiri turned from the door and looked over at Shuichi. Shuichi was staring out of the window with a hand on his belly. Eiri walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. Shuichi turned and smiled up at him. Eiri picked up his left hand and kissed the ring he placed there less than two weeks ago.

"What's wrong, Shu? Are you worried?" he asked him

"No, there's nothing wrong and I'm not worried. I'm just really excited, Eiri. I'm going to be a mommy in less than an hour and we haven't even picked out any names for the babies."

"Its okay, Shu, we'll pick names for them and since we don't know what we're having it will be easy."

"So you say, but you know that if we have girls you're gonna go nuts right. Imagine us having two daughters, Eiri. Between me and the girls, you really would lose your mind. I'm bad enough but if there are two girls it will be even worse."

"True, but nothing would be sweeter than having a daughter with those gorgeous amethyst eyes of yours looking up at me and hearing her say 'Daddy'. It would be worth the insanity." Eiri said with tears in his eyes.

"Awwww, Eiri, that's so sweet." Shuichi said as he wrapped his arms around Eiri. The door to the room opened and there was Dr. Tsuzuki with another hospital bed and two orderlies.

"I told you I would be back. You guys ready to see your babies?"

"Yes!" Eiri said happily.

"We can't wait!" Shuichi squealed in excitement

"Good, good. These gentlemen are here to transfer Mr. Shindo to this bed. I brought scrubs for you to put on, Mr. Uesugi." Dr. Tsuzuki said as he handed Eiri a pile of folded green material.

Eiri went into the bathroom to change as the orderlies pushed the other bed next to the one Shuichi was in. Eiri put on the scrubs and walked out of the bathroom right when they moved Shuichi from one bed to the other. Dr. Tsuzuki turned, saw Eiri in the scrubs and smiled.

"I see that your ready, Mr. Uesugi. Let's go welcome your babies into the world."

They all left the room and Eiri held Shuichi's hand as they walked down the halls of the hospital. They entered an operating room and Eiri started to worry but, he knew Amaterasu wouldn't let anything happen to Shuichi or their children.

"Okay, let's get Mr. Shindo onto the operating table. Mr. Uesugi, see that stool right there?"

"Yes, Dr. Tsuzuki, what about it?"

"I want you to sit there after we get Mr. Shindo onto the operating table. Your job is to keep him calm and happy while we conduct the c-section." The orderlies lifted Shuichi onto the operating table and Eiri sat on the stool next to him. He saw Dr. Koji there and smiled at him.

"Hello, Mr. Uesugi and Mr. Shindo. Mr. Shindo, I'm going to give you another shot of the pain medication I gave you before. During the surgery, if you ever feel any pain or anything that doesn't feel right, tell us. Scream or yell if you can, okay?"

"Okay, Dr. Koji."

"Okay, boys, we're ready to do the c-section. Mr. Shindo, once I make the incision you will feel some pressure. Tell me when you feel the pressure." Dr. Tsuzuki said from the other side of the little curtain they put up between them and Eiri and Shuichi. After a few minutes, Shuichi felt something weird like someone was pressing down on something.

"Dr. Tsuzuki, I can feel that pressure you were talking about."

"Good, good . . . Almost there." he said. Then Eiri and Shuichi heard the cries of the first twin. Tears started to run down both of their cheeks at that blessed sound.

"Baby A is a boy! A very good sized boy!" Dr. Tsuzuki said, "Here you go, Nurse Hitomei. Please clean him up and take him to see his parents while I pull out his twin."

Not long after, Nurse Hitomei walked over with their first baby and sat him in Eiri's arms. She showed him really quickly how to hold him properly and went back to help Dr. Tsuzuki to deliver their other baby. Their little boy had a tuff of thick black hair and looked like a miniature version of Eiri.

"Our little boy, Eiri, and he looks just like you." Shuichi said as he reached out a hand and stroked their son's cheek. Their son opened his eyes and Eiri stared into golden eyes like his own. Eiri smiled, bent down and kissed their son's forehead. They heard the cries of their second baby.

"Baby B is a girl and she's a very good size as well!"

Nurse Hitomei brought them their daughter and she had black hair just like her brother. The nurse placed her into Shuichi's arms, she stopped crying as soon as she was held by Shuichi. Shuichi thought his heart was going to burst with all the love he felt. Their little girl yawned and opened her eyes. Her eyes were amethyst just like Shuichi's and Shuichi remembered what Eiri had said about having a daughter.

"Eiri, you got your wish. A little girl with amethyst eyes will be calling you '_Daddy_' in the near future." Shuichi said with a laugh. Eiri just smiled at him and shook his head.

"Okay, boys, let the nurses take the twins. They have to register their weights and lengths. It will a few more minutes before you can have your babies all to yourselves. Mr. Uesugi, Nurse Hitomei will lead you out of the other doors so you can tell your families about the twins while I finish up here. Once you are done, tell the one of the nurses at the nurses' station and one of them will bring you to the recovery room where Mr. Shindo will be."

Two nurses came and got the twins. Eiri kissed Shuichi's hand and followed Nurse Hitomei out to the waiting room where everyone was waiting for the news.

*******

Eiri saw everyone sitting in the waiting room. Touma must have been keeping a look out for him because Touma saw him first and rushed up to him.

"Well, Eiri?" Touma asked.

Eiri smiled as new tears ran down him face. "Everything went great. Shu and the babies are okay. We have a son and a daughter, Touma."

"Ooooh, Eiri, I'm so happy for you!" Touma said to him. He turned and ran into the waiting room screaming, "It was a boy and a girl!"

"I won! Pay up!" K yelled.

Everyone jumped up and ran to Eiri. He had his hand shaken until it felt like it was going to fall off and was hugged and kissed by everyone.

"Okay, you told us about the babies like you promised, now go back to your _wife_." his sister told him with a laugh. Eiri shook his head at her and went to the nurses' station so they could tell him where to go.

*******

Shuichi slowly opened his eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. His eyes lit up when he saw the most precious thing, his Eiri holding their daughter. He knew it was their daughter because she was wrapped in a bright pink blanket. Shuichi smiled as he watched Eiri look at their daughter in awe. Eiri had her little hand outside of the blanket and it was wrapped around his pinky finger. Shuichi watched Eiri bend down and kiss her forehead. Eiri looked up and saw Shuichi staring at him. He smiled and walked over to the bed where Shuichi lay with their daughter in his arms. He sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey, Shu. How do you feel?" Eiri asked him. Shuichi reached out and stroked their daughter's downy head.

"I'm okay, Eiri. It just feels weird not being so pregnant anymore. I see our daughter already has you wrapped around her little finger. I have a feeling she's Daddy's girl already." Shuichi said with a giggle.

"Most definitely, she was truly an unexpected wish come true." Eiri said with a smile.

* * *

**Okay that was Chapter 6. I'm so happy I finally got it finished it took forever to write. I didn't know if I wanted to give them identical twins or not. So, I set up so they could have fraternal twins. Didn't you just love Eiri's little statement about having a daughter? Please leave comments they are greatly appreciated. **

* * *

**_I was drinking my favorite tea when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and it was Eiri._**

"What's up, Eiri?" I asked him. He didn't say anything and just reached out and hugged me. I almost choked on my tea because of what Eiri had just done. "Why are you hugging me, Eiri?"

"Thank you." he whispered as he dropped his arms and stepped back.

"Thank you for what? Eiri, are you crying? Why are you crying?" I asked as I stood up.

"Thank you for showing in your own way how I feel about Shuichi. If we could have kids I really would want a daughter with the amethyst eyes that I love so much." he said as he wiped away his tears.

"Awww, Eiri." I said and hugged him. For the rest of the night we talked about kids and the joys of having them…  
.^_^. Ciao *waves*


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, it's characters nor make any money from it. **

* * *

**_Six months later . . . _**

Mika and Touma had a little boy they named Kenichi, who was now four and a half months old.

Eiri and Shuichi convinced K get an article published in a national magazine because it would be great publicity, they really just wanted everyone to know how happy they were. It was about their upcoming wedding and their life with their twins, Sousuke and Meiko. Since the article came out, Eiri's book sales tripled, Bad Luck became the number one band in Japan and their new album went triple platinum.

Eiri smiled as he looked over the article. He was glad that the world knew how he felt about Shuichi and their children. He looked over at the wall in front of his desk, that was now in his and Shuichi's bedroom. He had the photographer of the magazine give him the only other copies of the pictures from the article. His favorite picture was of himself holding their daughter Meiko and he noticed that the older she got the more she looked like Shuichi. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw their bedroom door move and he smiled because he knew who it was. He looked over the side of his desk and saw Meiko looking up at him with huge amethyst eyes so like her mommy's.

"Hi, baby girl. Did Meiko want her daddy?" he said to her. She lifted herself up onto her bottom and lifted her arms up towards Eiri.

"Daaaaa!" Meiko squealed at him. He just laughed, bent down and picked her up. He sat her in his lap while he typed and that's how Shuichi found them an hour later.

Shuichi stood in the door of their bedroom and watched Eiri and Meiko. Meiko was at her quietest when she was in her father's arms, a Daddy's girl through and through. Shuichi felt a tug on his pants and looked down. He smiled when he saw their son, Sousuke, with his arms up. Shuichi bent down and picked up Sousuke. When he looked back, he saw Eiri looking at him and smiling.

"What can I say, Eiri. He's a mama's boy." Shuichi said with a laugh.

"I agree with you there, Shu. Just don't have him coming home when he's a teenager with his hair dyed hot pink like yours." he said with a chuckle. Shuichi walked over to him, with Sousuke on his hip, and stood next to his chair. Eiri reached up, placed his hand on the back of Shuichi's head and pulled him down for a kiss. Eiri was happy where he was, with his little family in his arms. They were a most welcomed unexpected wish come true.

***

**_That's the last chapter, ya'll. I hoped you enjoyed reading "Unexpected Wish". I'm currently working on other fanfiction so keep an eye out for more from me. Please leave comments they're greatly appreciated._**

**.^_^. Ciao *waves***


	8. Chapter 8

OK since wants to be a bunch of assholes and try to censor everyone. I'll just remove all my stories. I'm sorry y'all but I will not tolerate someone censoring my work when their whole supposed motto is "Unleash your imagination". Well, the only thing they have unleashed is a backlash that will probably drop their traffic to next to nothing. But don't worry y'all You can always come visit me on livejournal under the name Chakkraa.

I want to give a big thank you to all my fans out there and new fans to come. I enjoyed my time here on ff . net but it's time for this bitch to get the fuck on.

Peace, Mimi


End file.
